


Allergy Attacked

by flashwitch



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped on a planet with no supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergy Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Trapped on a planet with no supplies, they'd been forced to turn to nature to eat. Now, he stared at his best friend as he struggled for breath.

"Just eat the damn fruit, Rodney!" He guiltily remembered. "It isn't citrus."  
"Look, I have allergies, I'd rather wait."  
"We could be here for days! These aren't lemons and as you also insist, you have hypoglycaemia, or was that a lie!"  
"No. I do, but Radek isn't a complete moron. We won't be stuck here for days."  
When Rodney had passed out from manly hunger, John had almost had a heart attack. He'd never taken Rodney's blood sugar seriously, even though Carson had told him off once for mocking the man for a medical condition. He was scared, so he did what he could. He fed him several segments of the fruit. Now, he was watching his friend die. The epi pens they always carried were gone with the rest of their supplies. He didn't know what to do. Rodney's throat was swelling and he couldn't breathe.

The sound of the jumper engines was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard.

He would never tease Rodney about his limitations again.


End file.
